magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Remus Lupin
Biografia thumb|left|Lyall Lupin Pewnego chłodnego dnia, 10 marca roku 1960, w niewielkim domostwie Lyalla i Hope Lupinów, przyszedł na świat ich jedyny pierworodny syn, który od razu stał się oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców. Wczesne dzieciństwo Remus od początku był wychowywany sposób czarodziejski jak i mugolski, gdyż jego matka nie posiadała daru magii. Dzięki temu poznał dwa światy, które istnieją obok siebie, a nie mają o sobie pojęcia. Bardzo wcześnie zaczął przejawiać zdolności magiczne. Mimo, że jego matka była mugolką, żadna z bliskich Remusowi osób, nigdy nie dała jej odczuć swojej niechęci czy pogardy. Młody Lupin uwielbiał matkę i mógł spędzać na jej kolanach całe godziny, nierzadko doprowadzając ją do śmiechu przez łzy, gdy próbowała wstać rozprostować nogi, a on czepiał się ich jak przysłowiowy rzep. Niestety rodzinna idylla nie trwała długo. Remus jeszcze przed swoimi czwartymi urodzinami padł ofiarą wilkołaka, który chciał się w ten sposób zemścić na jego ojcu, Lyallu. Fenrir Greyback pewnej nocy włamał się do domu Lupinów, odnalazł sypialnię ich jedynego syna i ugryzł go, na zawsze przemieniając w wilkołaka i naznaczając go wilczym znamieniem. Ironią losu było to, że drobne dziecięce ciałko cudem ocalało, mimo że wilkołak mógł je bez problemu rozszarpać.thumb|left|Ośmioletni RemusOd tamtej pory życie chłopca diametralnie się zmieniło. Jego rodzice szukali leku, starając się co miesiąc pomagać synowi w miarę swoich możliwości, ale opanowanie wilkołactwa okazało się niemożliwe. By nie wzbudzać zainteresowania sąsiadów comiesięcznym podejrzanym wyciem dochodzącym z ich domku, musieli się przeprowadzić. Dla małego chłopca był to ogromny szok, szczególnie że w nowych warunkach nie mógł się z nikim przyjaźnić, ani bawić w obawie, że przez przypadek mógłby powiedzieć, kim jest. Lata w Hogwarcie Kiedy jako jedenastolatek znalazł się w Hogwarcie, został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. W szkole od samego początku zdobył serca nauczycieli. Był jednym z najzdolniejszych i najmądrzejszych uczniów. Skupiał się wyłącznie na nauce, nie szukał przyjaciół, zdając sobie sprawę, z tego, że nie powinien ich mieć skoro jest potworem. Był ciekaw świata i lubił wszystkie przedmioty. [thumb|right|Remus w VII klasie155px] Zapisywał się na kolejne dodatkowe zajęcia i tam także radził sobie dobrze. Przez trzy lata udawało mu się ukryć chorobę. Później w jego życie wkroczyła trójka innych chłopców: James Potter, Syriusz Black i Peter Pettigrew. Dowiedzieli się prawdy o nim i postanowili go wspierać. Remus w zamian za to, wyciągał ich z kłopotów, jako że był z nich wszystkich najgrzeczniejszy i najbardziej wiarygodny. Na V roku za wzorowe zachowanie otrzymał odznakę Prefekta i wraz z Lily Evans, zaczął wypełniać swoje obowiązki najlepiej jak potrafił. Na VII roku został za to nagrodzony odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego. Obecnie jest na ostatnim roku już roku w Hogwarcie i przygotowuje się OWUTEMów. Niestety, rok ten nie należał do najspokojniejszych. Podczas wypadu do Hogsmeade uczniowie zostali zaatakowani przez Śmierciożerców i chociaż Remusowi nic się nie stało, to zginęła wtedy jego ukochana dziewczyna. Długo nie mógł się pozbierać po jej śmierci. Powoli jednak wraca do normalności. Po szkole planuje zostać nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Relacje ┼ Erin Potter Z początku była dla niego tylko siostrą przyjaciela. Tak ją też traktował, tłumiąc swoje uczucia w sobie, nie dopuszczając ich do siebie. Nie chciał krzywdzić ani siebie ani jej. Wmawiał sobie, że to co ich łączy to tylko przyjaźń i nic poza tym. thumb|Erin Potter|351x351px Wszystko się zmieniło kiedy pewnego dnia z gałęzi spadł na niego kruk, a kruk zmienił się w Erin... Ostro się wtedy pokłócili i nawet nie pamiętał co jej wtedy powiedział. A co ona jemu. Pamiętał tylko jej usta na swoich i oszalałe bicie serca. Przeraził się swoich uczuć i zostawił ją tam samą, dodając swoje "to tylko przyjaźń". Nie mogli jednak wiecznie tłumić swoich uczuć względem siebie i nawet obawa Remusa musiała dać za wygraną. Tworzyli parę wręcz idealną, chociaż byli tak przeciwni jak może być ogień i woda. Lupin bardzo ją kochał. I na samo jej wspomnienie, nadal czuje w piersiach palący ból. Erin zginęła podczas ataku w Hogsmeade. Widział jej poranione, pogryzione ciało. Długo też nie potrafił pozbierać się po jej śmierci, a i coś w nim pękło, co zmieniło go na zawsze... Lily Evans thumb|Lily Evans|252x252pxZ Lily polubili się już od samego początku. Była miłą, uśmiechniętą dziewczyną, która tak samo jak Remus lubi się uczyć. To właśnie między innymi ich zbliżyło. Mogą rozmawiać godzinami o nauce, na egzaminach, o książkach i o mugolach, a nigdy się tym nie znudzą. Zawsze kibicował jej i Jamesowi, wiedział, że prędzej czy później ona mu ulegnie, jak tylko inaczej do tego podejdzie. Miał rację. Ostatnio sporą część swojego czasu spędza właśnie z Lily. Dzielą się swoimi spostrzeżeniami na temat życia po szkole i przejmują się egzaminami. Remusa denerwuje to, że prócz niego spędza jeszcze dużo czasu ze Snape'em.... Severus Snape thumb|left|Severus Snape|166x166pxJest Remusowi obojętny. Ani mu nie przeszkadza ani nie denerwuje. Może z wyjątkiem dni kiedy mąci Lily w głowie. Nigdy go nie obraził, ani nie skrzywdził, ale w sumie i nie zrobił nic w kierunku by mu pomóc kiedy jego przyjaciele się z niego śmiali. Zawiódł się jednak na nim, kiedy publicznie nazwał Lily szlamą. Ciągle siedzi mu to w głowie i nie potrafi tego zapomnieć. Huncwoci thumb|Peter Pettigrew|281x281px Z początku ich relacja nie były zbyt kolorowe. Uważali Remusa za kujona, którym w istocie przecież był. Wszystko zmieniło się w trzeciej klasie, kiedy to Lupin po raz kolejny wymykał się z zamku i szedł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, by ulec przemianie. thumb|left|James Potter|310x310px Poszli za nim, ciekawi gdzie chodzi nocami. Musiał im powiedzieć prawdę, żeby ich chronić, by nie poszli z nim aż do Hogsmeade. Następnego dnia się spakował, gdyż był przygotowany na to, że o wszystkim wygadali. Oni jednak od tamtej pory nie dali mu żyć. Nie chciał ich litości, ale wyjaśnili mu, że tu nie o litość chodzi, ale o to, że chcą się z nim przyjaźnić, w końcu dzielili jeden pokój. thumb|Syriusz Black|359x359px To wtedy założyli kwartet Huncwoci i byli nierozłączni, aż do dzisiaj. Wiele im zawdzięcza. Syriusz uczył go jak być wyluzowanym i jak podrywać dziewczyny, James z kolei realizował wszystkie pomysły na jakie zdarzyło się Remusowi czasem wpaść, a Peter po prostu był, a Remus pomagał mu w pracach domowych i nauce. Trzymali się razem bez przerwy, ale teraz coś się zmieniło, a Lupin czuje, że ich przyjaźń ulega powoli destrukcji... Ismael Blake thumb|Ismael Blake|309x309pxPoczątek ich znajomości był dziwny. Poznali się w pubie Trzy Miotły, podczas pamiętnego ataku Śmierciożerców. Nie wniknęło to dobrze na ich znajomość, gdyż zarówno zachowanie dziewczyny jak i chłopaka pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Nie zrozumiał jej wtedy i uznał, że jest dziecinna i bezmyślna. Dopiero szczera rozmowa pod żywopłotem, kiedy nakryła go zapłakanego, zmieniła wiele, jeśli nie wszystko. Szczerze porozmawiali i dowiedzieli się o sobie. O dziwo, Remus nawet wyznał jej, że jest wilkołakiem. Od tamtej pory przestali na siebie warczeć i są dobrymi kolegami. Alice Hughes thumb|Alice Hudges|302x302pxNakrył ją jak ćwiczyła zaklęcia i myślał, że to kotka Filcha, pani Norris, a chwilę potem siedzieli razem na ławce i jedli czekoladowe żaby. Uczył ją wtedy, że najpierw musi odgryźć jej nogi, bo inaczej będzie jej zawsze uciekać. Dużo mieli jeszcze przygód. nabijała się z niego kiedy poszedł do Hogsmaede z młodszą Ślizonką, rzucanie dziwacznych zaklęć na korytarzach. Ogólnie to bardzo mocne koleżeństwo. Lubią sobie dogadywać i warczeć na siebie, ale poza tym... lubią siebie nawzajem. Wygląd Mijający go na korytarzach Hogwartu ludzie raczej siłą rzeczy zwracają na niego uwagę. Wcale nie mam jednak na myśli tego, że zalicza się do tej grupy chłopców niezwykle urodziwych, przysparzających nastolatki o zawroty głowy. Nie ma mieniących się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy oczów, ni porcelanowej cery. Chłopak wygląda kropka w kropkę jak ojciec. Ta sama karnacja, te same jasnobrązowe włosy, ta sama muskulatura (a raczej jej brak), ba, nawet identyczny kształt ust. Z pewnością jest wysoki, dobił do metra i dziewięćdziesięciu centymetrów, jednak nie sprawiło to, że zyskał patykowatą sylwetkę. Ma trochę trochę za długie ramiona. Pomijając ten defekt z jego proporcjonalnością wszystko jest jak najbardziej w porządku. Jego styl życia i... Huncwoci spowodowali, że już w tym wieku może poszczycić się niemałą ilością przeróżnych blizn, które kiedyś z nudów policzył. Imponujący wynik, dwadzieścia dwie. Najmniejsza na nosie, największa na kolanie. A po ostatniej pełni doszła jeszcze jedna na policzku. W jego szafie można znaleźć głównie ubrania, które swym wyglądem świadczą już o wielokrotnym użytkowaniu. Sentymentalista z niego i ciężko mu się ich pozbyć i łata je jak to tylko możliwe. Nie jest tego dużo. Koszulki z nazwami ukochanych zespołów, znoszone glany i trampki, skórzana kurtka, stare spodnie, luźne koszule w kratkę, ubrania szkolne, plecak wojskowy z naszywkami i może jakaś cieplejsza kurtka. Jak zwyczajny nastolatek, nic dodać, nic ująć. Charakter Taki cichy i spokojny. Nie zawadza nikomu, a czasami nawet pomoże. Jeśli przekupisz go zawczasu odpowiednią ilością czekolady, oczywiście. Cennik w załączniku. Standardowo powinno się teraz napisać, że lubi się uczyć, jest mądry, zdolny, błyskotliwy i inteligentny. I o ile zazwyczaj jest to bardzo, ale to bardzo naciągane, to w tym przypadku (nie)stety trzeba przyznać, że to prawda. Chociaż właściwie z tą jego pamięcią, to jest różnie. Czasem ulatnia się z prędkością sandała z masłem, jeśli chodzi o drobne, życiowe kwestie. Dlatego musi mieć milion karteluszek, na których pisze sobie, co zaraz powinien zrobić. Z drugiej strony bez problemu wyrecytuje wam wstęp do "Historii magii", myląc się może kilka razy, jednak dokładnie oddając jego głębię. Która oczywiście jest niezwykła. Ludzie o tym typie charakteru są praktycznymi i zorganizowanymi tradycjonalistami. Nie interesują ich teorie, czy kwestie abstrakcyjne, dopóki nie zobaczą ich praktycznego zastosowania. Posiadają sprecyzowaną wizje jak wszystko powinno wyglądać. Czy jednak to typowy realista? Ciężko powiedzieć. Sądzę jednak, że nie powinno się tak od początku przyporządkowywać go do jednej szufladki. Z całą pewnością to człowiek, który potrafił grać i udawać, przyjmować różne maski. Praktycznie nikt tak naprawdę nie może o sobie powiedzieć, że go zna. Nawet Huncwoci. Nie lubi się zwierzać, bezsensownie pleść trzy po trzy o swoim życiu. Kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba zręcznie okłamuje rozmówcę, bez mrugnięcia okiem, jednak z ogromnymi wyrzutami sumienia. Tak właśnie miała się sprawa z 'chorobą mamy'. Gdzieś tam w środku go ściskało, gdy musiał przyjaciołom wciskać takie bajeczki, ale... przecież im nie powie, że zamienia się, prawda? W relacjach z innymi cechuje go to, że nigdy nie potrafi powiedzieć komuś prawdy prosto w oczy, jeśli wie, że to zrani tę osobę. Co najczęściej ma jeszcze gorsze skutki, ale po prostu nie chce mu to przejść przez gardło i już. Z pewnością nie można zapomnieć wspomnieć, iż sprytna i inteligentna z niego bestia, z czego doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę i potrafi to wykorzystać. Obkuty na blachę materiał zazwyczaj musi tłumaczyć po kolei całej gromadce osób, czasami nie ma już na to siły, ale po prostu z zasady nie odmówi pomocy. I niczym pokutnik powtarza milion razy to samo, żeby w końcu doznano zbiorowej iluminacji. Na początku miał z tym nie mały problem, bo jest posiadaczem tak pokręconych myśli, jak jelita słonia, więc ciężko było mu to jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale wrodzona cierpliwość i czekolada z Miodowego Królestwa są w stanie zrobić wszystko. Muszę jednak przyznać, że czasem zdarza mu się odrobinkę zadzierać nosa. Albo w duchu przeklinać na czym świat stoi. Bo ileż razy można tłumaczyć prostą jak budowa trollowego cepa definicję słowa ‘kwazar’ lub podstawowe zasady na Eliksiry? Ale Remus to Remus i zawsze skory do pomocy być musi. Ironia i cynizm? Z pewnością nie jest mu obca, ale sam rzadko kiedy używa jej w stosunku do drugiej osoby. No, może tylko wśród grona przyjaciół, kiedy zwyczajnie się ze sobą droczą. Zazwyczaj sam pierwszy nie obrazi drugiej osoby, tak naprawdę większość jest mu zupełnie obojętna. Woli też nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Zdecydowanie lepiej czuje się jako samotnik, indywidualista do potęgi entej. Jednak dobrze jest się z kimś spotkać od czasu do czasu, bo przecież ileż można pić do lustra? Nie to, że dużo pije. Tylko czasami, kulturalnie, z Huncwotami. W końcu jest prefektem, więc nic, co uczniowskie mu obce nie jest. Pomimo swojego małego, futerkowego problemu stał się człowiekiem, który stale dąży do tego, by móc jak najnormalniej funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Czasami odczuwa lekką pogardę w stosunku do osób zamartwiających się jakimiś bzdurami. Czy jednak można powiedzieć, że jest wyniosły? Może tylko trochę. Z drugiej strony zazwyczaj na siłę szuka sobie zmartwień i usprawiedliwień, wymyślając milion powodów, dlaczego nie zasługuje na egzystencję. Jest człowiekiem niezwykle empatycznym. Wrażliwym do granic możliwości. Realistą. Chociaż tutaj chyba bardziej pasowałoby określenie ‘beznadziejny przypadek pesymizmu’. Czasami gubi się w tym świecie, naiwne dziecię (ja rymuję!), na siłę jeszcze szukające sobie problemów i dziur w całym. Z całą pewnością jednak cechuje się dumą, którą bardzo łatwa zranić. Nie pokaże po sobie, że ktokolwiek w jakiś sposób to zrobił, jednak osoba, która dokonała tego haniebnego czynu będzie mogła liczyć na subtelną, inteligentną zemstę. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Nie dla niego są bowiem wszelakie bójki i demonstracje siły fizycznej. Gardzi brutalnością. Nigdy nie traktował nikogo z góry tylko ze względu na pochodzenie lub stan portfela, bo doskonale wie, co to znaczy być na samym dole. thumb|425x425pxZ całą pewnością można też dodać, że jest to człowiek rozważny i… romantyczny? W jakimś stopniu ten drugi epitet również oddaje jego charakter, lecz nie dla niego wzdychanie do jakiejś dziewczyny, odmówił sobie tej rozkoszy, twierdząc, iż nie chce nigdy nikogo skrzywdzić. A w jego mniemaniu przecież taka właśnie byłaby miłość dla niej. Pełna cierpienia i bólu. W tym momencie jego postawa zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej irytować, ale… Mniejsza. W każdym razie, wracając do zaczętego wątku, to bestia (sic!) rozsądna oraz odpowiedzialna. Jeśli ci coś przyrzecze, zrobi wszystko, by danego słowa nie złamać. Chociaż mam pewne wątpliwości odnośnie jego poszanowania do reguł. Przyjaźń zawsze jest dla niego na pierwszym miejscu, więc kie dy tylko Huncwoci potrzebują jego pomocy w planowaniu jakiejś akcji, nie ma serca, by odmówić. Chodzi własnymi ścieżkami. Nie jest w ogóle pewny siebie, chociaż bardzo chciałby się tak zachowywać. Czasami zazdrości skrycie Jamesowi i Syriuszowi wrodzonego poczucia własnej wartości. Tak naprawdę zawsze opanowany, uczucia skrywa pod maską obojętności, z drugiej strony, jeśli kogoś zna, naprawdę dobrze, to potrafi zachowywać się w towarzystwie tej osoby… jak nie Lupin. Zdarza mu się wtedy też śmiać, tak zwyczajnie, beztrosko. Aż miło go wtedy zobaczyć. Jest również niezwykle uległy, brak mu w niektórych kwestiach asertywności. Ma dziwne skłonności do idealizowania wszystkiego, zawsze widzi tylko dobre cechy danej osoby. Naiwny, bardzo naiwny. Zazwyczaj zachowuje się spokojnie, ma ogromny szacunek w stosunku do osób starszych. W wolnych chwilach uwielbia leniuchować (patrz: czytać książkę na łóżku, w bibliotece lub zaciszu na Błoniach). Warto również dodać, że zawsze punktualnie stawia się na czas i bardzo ceni to sobie u innych. Musi mieć również wszystko uporządkowane, perfekcyjnie ułożone co do cala, nie potrafi myśleć w bałaganie. Dlatego jego łóżko i najbliższa przestrzeń wokół niego zawsze są wysprzątane, co uwierzcie mi na słowo, bardzo trudno uczynić, kiedy mieszka się z Huncwotami. Nie ma dla siebie żadnego szacunku. Kiedy patrzy w lustro myśli zazwyczaj o tym, jak bardzo obłudny jest, mieszkając w otoczeniu tych wszystkich osób, które może skrzywdzić. Boi się, by nigdy to się nie wydało, bo nie wyobraża sobie takie możliwości. Siebie wyznającego całą prawdę… Podsumowując… Remus ma dość zawiły charakter, zmienne oblicza, czasami wydaje się, że można rozgryźć go w pięć sekund, ale to nie prawda. Odkrywanie go przypomina odrobinę przedzieranie się przez warstwy… Chociaż teraz zabrzmiało to prawie jak tekst ze Shreka, więc może nie wgłębiajmy się już dalej w jego psychikę, co by nie dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze ciekawszego. Zdolności magiczne Magiczne zdolności? Jeśli nie liczyć faktu, że co miesiąc w czasie pełni Remus zamienia się w krwiożerczego wilkołaka, którego jedynym pragnieniem jest pragnienie krwi, to można powiedzieć z pełną odpowiedzialnością, że Gryfon jest najzwyczajniejszym w świecie czarodziejem. Oczywiście, dzięki swojej upartości i chęci dążenia do bycia idealnym, posiadł nieco większe umiejętności niż przeciętny uczeń Hogwartu, zdobywając zazwyczaj najlepsze wyniki egzaminów, ale ciężką pracę, dzięki której wypracował ten sukces, trudno uznać specjalnymi zdolnościami magicznymi. thumb|Remus jak wilkołak|414x414px Więc owszem, Remus jest wilkołakiem, ale poza tym to całkiem normalny z niego gość. I możesz być pewien, że w czasie rozmowy, grania w Quidditcha czy wspólnego machania różdżkami nie zacznie nagle zmieniać koloru włosów jak metamorfomag, nie przemieni się w kanarka jak animag, ani tym bardziej nie wystawi zębów i nie wbije ich w Twą szyję jak wampir.